RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 24
by Scape Fan1
Summary: CHAPTERS 24-25


CHAPTER 24

CHAPTER 24

The following day, Danny had spotted Jacob in a right hump and was eager to know what was up with him, seeing as he knew what he can be capable of when he's angry. When he spotted him crossing the square with a frown from the window, he raced down the stairs and outside. JACOB he shouted. Jacob stopped and turned to face him. What? He asked sympathetically. I see you've been in a mood all day so I'm worried about you said Danny. Jacob started to laugh. YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME? He said in a laughing tone. GET AWAY!. Danny went after him with a frown and twisted him back around by his arm. Now you listen to me. Is there something going on between you and Flamer? he Asked. Mind your own, replied Jacob before pulling his arm out of Danny's grip and walking off. Danny through up his hands in sarcasm and walked back to the house wondering why he even bothered.

When Jacob got back to the flat, he slung his keys and coat down on the floor and stormed into the living room, slumping himself down on the sofa. He cocked his head to the right and started to look at all of the framed pictures of him and Flamer. When he got to one of Jay, his heart leapt. He turned a bit facing the picture and gazed at it for a couple of minutes. Suddenly his heart started to soften again. And it was now that he thought he needed to confide in someone.

Jacob spent the next half hour speeding through all of the contacts on his phone. Hoping to ask if someone could come around for a confiding session that he desperately needed. He'd tried at least ten of his friends now. Patrick, Stocks, Sniffer, Nigel, Favill and more, but neither of them seemed to be available. At this time, Jacob was on the verge of giving up, starting to descend back into a hump again. But when he picked up his phone again and tried the last contact, it turned out to be Flamer. He stared at the name for a couple of seconds before sighing and throwing the phone against the wall. Jacob slumped back down onto the sofa with his head in his hands before suddenly there was a ring at the door. Jacob looked up at the door with wide eyes.

I mean, WHAT ON EARTH ARE "YA GONNA DO WITH £500,000 STUCK DOWN YOUR BRA EH? Bellowed Jacob angrily and jokely as he swayed sideways with his 5th glass of wine in his hand. It seemed the Postman has chosen the wrong time to deliver letters, and ended up stuck in the middle of a confiding session with a drunken Jacob. Er…y-yes replied the posh Postman with an unsure smile. He started to tap his fingers on his legs anxiously. Good job there ain't Rationing around these days said Jacob in sarcasm. Otherwise we'd all be chained up, locked away in some casket somewhere. He let out a laugh and took a swig of his wine. His laughy smile faded away again. Why you looking at me like that?! Demanded Jacob. The Postman jumped out of his fixed odd staring position and blinked hard. W-what?, I am not I'm sorry, he said. Jacob sighed and cooled down his face, pressing the glass to the side of his face. Oh yeah and by the way, this rent letter is five days early mentioned Jacob looking down at the post on the table. Oh yes…muttered the Postman. WELL I TELL YOU WHAT, I'D BETTER TAKE IT BACK said the Postman eagerly jumping up and grabbing the letter. Yeah, you do that replied Jacob rolling his eyes. The Postman gave him an anxious smile before speed walking with relief out of the flat.

10oclock at night and Jacob was slumped by the bar in the Inn, cowering over a half empty glass of whisky. He picked it up and swigged the last bit down, feeling the strain as it burned down through his throat. AYE he shouted clicking his finger at Jade who was behind the bar. Fetch us another whisky please sexy. Jade's eyes widened in shock. Jacob smirked. She walked over to him with a big tired sigh. Don't you think you've had enough, she said. That was your 4th glass. Jacob looked down at it and sighed. Just fetch me another. N-no I'm sorry, we don't serve more than 4 glasses of alcohol to drunks after 10 she replied folding her arms. Jacob gave her a smirk and a silent laugh. Alright then, how about a Ruck "N" Tumble he said with a wink. NOT IN MY BLOODY PUB "YA WON'T JACOB! Screeched Jade. It ain't your pub Jade, muttered Jacob. Yeah, well shouldn't you be at home with someone. Your wife and baby. Jacob's smirk descended into a frown. He sighed again. Fine, forget it he breathed. As he turned around and headed for the door he bumped into Yi. Oh hiya Yi, he said with a smile. Yi gave him a cold look and managed a quick "Hi before continuing up to the bar. Jacob turned around and walked over to her. I'll get this one he protested. Jade gave him a puzzled look before turning around and fetching the drink. Whatcha do that for? Yi asked sympathetically. We need to talk muttered Jacob. Jade slumped down a Gin And tonic on the bar, taking the money from Jacob. How's Flamer? He asked interested. Yi rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink. She's managing, she replied. Good replied Jacob. And how's little Jay?. Yi stared at him for a moment. Yeah, yeah he's fine. Jacob smiled. Look Yi, will "Ya please ask her to come home. I want her back, and my little baby. So we can bring him up together properly. Yi rolled her eyes again. Yeah, if "Ya run up to Scotland and back, that will be enough to amaze me said Yi, placing her finished glass down on the bar and walking out. Jacob frowned before grabbing the glass and lobbing it on the floor. OI, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? Demanded Jade. Jacob gave her a cold and evil look.

AND ANOTHER. LANDLADY EH? Protested Jacob hovering his empty glass in the air. Jade sighed. For god's sake Jacob, I can't serve you anymore!. Jacob slammed his glass down on the bar and sighed. Are you gonna get me a drink…or not? He asked warningly. Jade eyed him with her face turned slightly, reading his next move. No she breathed before turning and walking around the other side of the bar. Right…muttered Jacob. He hovered around to the bar and swiped all of the glasses off the bar, sending them smashing to the ground. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOW?! Screeched Jade. Jacob eyed her widely. I WANNA DRINK! He bellowed as he lunged at the whisky bottle hanging on the wall and pressed his mouth under it, pushing the button for it to come poring out into his mouth. OI!! Screamed Jade. I NEED SECURITY NOW! She screeched at the stairs. Suddenly two large men raced down the stairs. They grabbed Jacob, tugging him hard away from the whisky bottle. GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!! He bellowed, hammered. Jacob threw a massive punch at one of the men, causing him to fall to the ground. The other man grabbed his arms and armlocked them behind his back. AHHH! Shrieked Jacob, as he was led out. The man pushed him outside before slamming the doors shut and bolting them locked. BASTARD!! Screeched Jacob. He started to sob as he walked across the square. He came to a halt by the sound of shouting and laughing. He turned to see a gang of men about his age wearing long black leather coats, hunkering with bottles of beer in their hands. Jacob gulped and headed into the shaded alleyway where they stood. AYE, LOOK PEOPLE, HERE COME THE CALBURAY! Protested one of the men as the others laughed. Aye…came a voice from behind them. A man a little older than the lot budged his way to the front and stared at Jacob with a smirk. Well, well…all alone? He asked in a low and spooky tone. Yes. Said Jacob with a fixed expression. He could be quite useful..he muttered to the gang behind him. He turned back to face Jacob and slowly walked up to him. Terry Carpenter he said holding out his hand. Jacob Lair replied Jacob shaking his hand approvingly. You lot got any drugs? Asked Jacob. Cos I need them like god hell knows. Stressful time aye? Asked Terry. He gave a laugh under his breath before digging into his pocket and pulling out something wrapped in Clingfilm. He slowly held out his hand to Jacob. Take it, he muttered. Jacob eyed the wrapping and grabbed it out of Terry's hand. You'll find it quite useful said Terry. And by the way…us lot are the most mischiefest. Jacob stared at them. What d'ya say?…wanna join?. Jacob unwrapped the Clingfilm to reveal Cocaine scrunched inside. Jacob looked back up at Terry. Yes…I do.

CHAPTER 25

AND MAKE SURE YOU COME BACK WHEN "YA WANT SOME MORE!. The elderly man jumped back up and legged it away. Pathetic sod…murmured Jacob as he fiddled through the wallet that he nicked off him. He zipped open the lower part to reveal a part time credit card inside. Jacob stared at it for a few seconds with a smirk.

Jesus, where's he got to? Asked Terry as he took a swig of his bottle of beer. The other gang members sighed with annoyance and took a swig of theirs. AT LAST!; shouted Terry as Jacob appeared around the corner and walked into the alleyway. Sorry, sorry; muttered Jacob. I had a bit of trouble with some old boof. Terry and the others let out a laugh. YOU GOT INTO MISCHIEF WITH AN ELDERLY MAN??; shouted Terry half laughing. Jacob smirked. No…but I got this. He took his hand from his back and opened it up to reveal the part time credit card. Terry's eyes widened. Is that what I think it is?; he asked. Yup; muttered Jacob. He stuffed the credit card into his pocket and took his rucksack of his back. He unzipped it and pulled out a metal tin. The gang moved in closer to him looking down at it. We'll "Ave no problems anymore…; muttered Jacob as he took the lid off the tin to reveal a pile of Cocaine stuffed inside. The others looked up at him. Jacob smiled.

Sorry Ins…murmured Jade. SORRY!?; screeched Ins. WHAT'S HAPPENED!. Jade sighed. It's Jacob…he's been sort of running this smoking club with a bunch of hard nut men. SELLING CARRY OUTS THROUGH MY PUB?!; screeched Ins. Oh please don't say anything Ins; said Jade. Say anything?; asked Ins with wide eyes. Don't you worry luve. He won't though what's hit him… . She walked around the back with a frown. Jade sighed and rubbed her face with stress.

10oclock at night, and Jacob was around the dark back of the Inn. He poked his head around the wall. Now…; started Terry putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder. You know what to do… . Jacob slipped his black leather gloves on. After the count of 3, he legged it with his back bended across the path and ducked down by the back door of the Inn as the door opened. Ins stepped out and threw two bags of rubbish out. She stared around for a minute before turning around and heading back inside, closing and locking the door behind her. Great…; whispered Jacob to himself. He looked up and watched the lights being turned off through the windows. He looked back down, noticing a screwdriver on the ground by the steps. Jacob poked his head around the door to make sure no one was there and quick-crawled over, grabbed the screwdriver and legged it back to the wall. He knelt down again and tested the sharpness of the screwdriver. With a frown, he crawled around the wall and up the doorsteps. He slowly placed the tip of the screwdriver into the lock and as quietly as he could, started to turn it. It started to creek but there was no time for stopping now. After one more creaky turn, he heard a click. Jacob placed the screwdriver down on the step and quietly turned the door handle. Gritting his teeth, Jacob slowly opened up the door. He stepped in and closed it behind him, leaving him in pitch black darkness. He quietly lifted the rucksack off his back and felt around for the zip. Eventually he found it and slowly unzipped the bag. He felt for something long and hard. After a couple of minutes he felt the thing and pulled it out. A torch. He clicked the button and the bright light appeared, shining at the staircase. With a gulp, he tiptoed past the staircase and into the darkened bar area. He stepped across the creaky floorboard and headed around, behind the bar. He reached out for the large picture hanging on the bit of wall next door to the drinks rack. He lifted it off the wall and lightly and quietly placed it onto the bar. He turned back to the wall and shined the torch at it to reveal a metal rectangle shaped door attached to the wall. The safe. Jacob's heart leapt. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that Terry gave him and shined the torch onto it to reveal a pin number written in smudged blue ink. Jacob placed his hand lightly on the number knob attached to the safe and started to turn it. After turning it to the last number, the safe clicked and unlocked. Jacob gulped and slowly fully opened it. He shone the torch inside and started to fumble through a load of money squeezed inside. Loads of 50 pound notes. Jacob smirked and opened up his rucksack. He started to grab hand fulls of the money and placed it inside the rucksack. By the time the rucksack was half full with money, Jacob heard the landing creak above him. He looked up with wide eyes as the footsteps descended to the stairs. Jacob quickly smashed his latest hand full of money back into the safe and covered it with a bunch of wet, soggy bar towels. He slammed the safe door shut, picked up the rucksack and legged it back around the bar. He ran to the main pub doors and tugged on the handle. But to his horror, it was locked. Jacob put a hand to his head with wide eyes and turned around facing the other door as the footsteps slowly grew louder. Jacob feeling desperate, grabbed the nearest object which was a sledge hammer and smashed it through the glass on the doors. As the loud burglar alarm sounded, Jacob quickly climbed through the broken glass of the door and legged it away as the other door opened and in came Ins with wide eyes. PHIL!, GET THE CRICKET BAT!; she screamed running back through the door and up the stairs. Police sirens sounded as Jacob legged it as fast as he could up the lane and across the Square. A police car raced at full speed, sirens blazing around the corner and into the square, picking up a little bit more speed as the headlights shone into Jacob's back. Jacob jumped to his right as the police car steered to the right, nearly hitting him. Jacob, having fallen over, jumped back up and ran across the fountain bridge with wide eyes, breathing hard. He gasped as he could just make out more headlights pointing in front of him. He legged it to the right and into an alleyway as the headlights in front of him speeded towards him as a police car, sirens blazing. Jacob ran right down to the end of the darkened alleyway and slumped down onto the wet ground looking around with wide eyes, as the police cars searched the Square, speeding around corners, reversing and turning around. Jacob gave a sigh of relief as the sirens faded away. Suddenly as he stood up, a bright light shone into him and a police car pulled up in front of him, parking the car, blocking his way. The policeman jumped out of the car and darted towards Jacob followed by another policeman. Jacob attempted to jump up, and climb over the wall, but the policeman was too fast for him. He grabbed Jacob by the legs and pulled him back down. NO!, NOOO!; he screeched as the policeman pinned him up against the wall while the other policeman attached a tight pair of handcuffs onto his hands. Jacob Lair, you are under arrest for armed robbery, and damaged property, anything you say or do you can later rely on in court; shouted the policeman as he dragged a violent Jacob back up the alleyway. They dumped him into the back seat of the car. TERRY!!; Jacob screeched before the door slammed shut on him. One policeman slide into the back next to him and the other lunged into the driver's seat and sped off, sirens blazing.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
